


Let It Snow

by FYeahImAWESOME



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Romance, i don't understand snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 03:39:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9053698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FYeahImAWESOME/pseuds/FYeahImAWESOME
Summary: RFA+V+Unknown have a snow day with MC





	1. Saeran

**Author's Note:**

> I've actually never experienced snow, so

“What?”

“I’ve never played in the snow.” Saeran repeated.

It was snowing out, and MC was telling Saeran about the times they used to play in the snow. MC shouldn’t really have been that surprised considering what he’s been through, but they thought he might have at least done it once out of curiosity.

MC suddenly stood up. “Let’s go, Saeran.”

“What?”

“Come on, get dressed! We’re going outside!”

 

MC wanted to start with something simple first, so they decided to build a snowman. Saeran wasn’t really sure about what he was doing at first. He was just sort of following MC’s lead. MC thought it was just the cutest thing, with Saeran patting around the snowman. Eventually, he got more comfortable, and decided to build his own.

They played all day, and Saeran was having fun. He was hesitant at first, because he thought it was for little kids, but he was eventually able to relax and just play.

It was getting colder, so they decided it was time to head home.

“Did you have fun, Saeran?” MC asked.

“Yeah, I did. Maybe we can go again tomorrow.” Saeran said, too embarrassed to look at them.

“Sure!” MC smiled.

Saeran noticed that they were getting colder, so he wrapped his arm around them as they walked. “Better?”

“Yeah.” MC blushed.

“Let’s go get some hot chocolate.”

 

**[Bonus]**

Saeran was watching the other RFA members throw snowballs at each other. MC was with him a moment ago, but ran after Saeyoung when he threw a snowball at them. He only ever played in the snow when MC showed him the other day, and they never got around to snowball fights, so he really didn’t know how you joined a snowball fight, and no one even tried to hit him yet. He was about to catch up with MC when Yoosung hit him in the face with a snowball.

Now, Yoosung was really good at snowball fights. It was like he was a soldier or something. But Yoosung was still pretty terrified of Saeran, and he knew it. So he decided to have a little fun. As soon as he whipped the snow off his face, he had this look that almost made Yoosung wet himself.

“You’re going to regret that.”

“S-Saeran, let’s be reasonable here.” Yoosung pleaded.

Saeran formed a snowball, and threw it at Yoosung’s direction.

Flop.

The snowball didn’t even make it half way. Yoosung tried not to laugh, but he just couldn’t help it. He was laughing so hard, he could barely stand. Now he’s done it. Saeran made another snowball and hit him right in the face.

_Huh. This is fun._


	2. Saeyoung

“Do you wanna build a snowman?” Saeyoung sang, shaking MC awake.

"Mmm" MC mumbled, pushing his hand away.

“Come on let’s go and play!”

“Shut up, Saeyoung.” They said, covering their head with a pillow.

"MC, wake up!" Saeyoung said, shaking them harder. "MC! MC, wake up!" He pulled the pillow off.

“Saeyoung, it's Saturday."

"But MC, it's snowing!"

"Saeyoung let me sleep." They pulled the covers over their head.

Saeyoung sighed, "You asked for this, MC." Saeyoung stood up and picked up the bucket he prepared for this scenario, and dumped the contents all over MC.

MC bolted up, "WHAT THE ACTUAL F*CK, SAEYOUNG!"

"Oh good, you're up." He grinned and made a run for it.

 

As soon as MC was properly dressed, they ran outside to find Saeyoung and Saeran waiting for them. “Finally!” He said, “We’ve been waiting forever!”

“He got you too, huh?” Saeran asked them.

“Come on guys! There’s a whole day of fun to be had!” Saeyoung said.

MC ignored him.

"Aw, come on, MC! Stop giving me the cold shoulder!" He laughed.

MC hit him with a snowball.

“That’s cold, MC.” He laughed again.

MC threw another one at him.

He laughed some more until MC continued throwing them. “haha! Owch! MC- ah! Saeran, help! Aah!”

 

They spent the whole day playing in the snow. They did every snow activity they could think of. Saeyoung wanted to make sure Saeran did everything and enjoyed, since it was their first time playing in the snow together. Spending it with the love of his life made it more fun for him as well, even though they pelted him with snowballs every few minutes.

 

They finally decided to head back inside for some hot chocolate. MC ran inside as fast as they could, “Hot chocolate!” They yelled.

As soon as Saeyoung opened the door behind them, a bucket of snow fell off of it, which he easily avoided. ”Did you really think I was gonna fall for that?" He laughed. "Defender of Justice 707 is not so easily fooled, my love." He said, walking out of the room. As soon as he left, however, he felt a bucket of snow fall all over him. “AAAAAAHHHHH WHAT THE F*CK!”

Thanks Saeran.

 

**[Bonus]**

Duck. Roll. Almost trip. Hide behind a tree.

“Agent 606, do you read me? Over.” Saeyoung spoke into his walkie talkie.

“Affirmative. Over.” MC replied, hiding behind a rock.

“Agend 070, do you read me? Over.”

Saeran spoke, “This is ridiculous, brother. And why is my codename 070?”

“You didn’t say ‘over’, 070, over.”

Sigh.

Jumin was out on a stroll with Elizabeth 3rd. He loved how her fur looked out in the snow, and he even bought her an expensive snowsuit to keep her warm.

Target sighted.

Saeyoung spoke into the walkie walkie again, "Agent 606, in to position. Over."

MC walked out casually, as if they were on a stroll of their own. They 'noticed' Jumin and ran up to him. "Jumin! Hi!" They smiled.

"I sense trouble." Jumin said, as soon as they reached him.

"Fancy seeing you here."

"I live here." He gestured up to his penthouse.

"So you do." They laughed nervously.

Saeran face palmed.

"070, are you in position? Over."

"Yeah, just give me the signal."

...

"Over." He sighed.

Jumin finally dropped his guard, letting MC pet Elizabeth 3rd.

"Now!" Saeyoung called into the walkie talkie. Saeran pelted Jumin with several pre made snowballs, careful not to hit Elizabeth 3rd. She was so surprised though, that she jumped out of Jumin's arms. MC immediately ran to their hiding place.

Saeyoung ran in with a battle cry, taking Elizabeth 3rd into his arms. "ELLYYYYYYYY!"

The trio then made a run for it. Jumin tried to catch them, but was stopped by a snowball that Saeyoung threw at his face.

Jumin got a restraining order against all three of them soon after.


	3. Jumin

“Look, Jumin! It’s snowing!”

MC and Jumin were having breakfast one morning when MC noticed the weather outside. Jumin listened as MC talked about all the times they played in the snow. He was quite curious, considering that he’s never done it before, he’s been skiing, but that was about it. MC smiled and told him that they’d play in the snow together sometime.

All that talk of snow made him remember a scene in one of the romance novels he’s read. In it the couple was taking a stroll outside, holding hands or holding each other.

Jumin suddenly spoke, “Let’s go to the garden.”

“We have to wait a bit so that we can play in the snow, Jumin.” MC smiled.

“I want to see the snow with you.” Jumin picked up Elizabeth 3rd, “Let’s all get properly dressed, then.”

 

MC was carrying Elizabeth 3rd in her little snowsuit, while Jumin had his arm around them, holding them close. They watched as the garden was slowly covered in a thin layer of white powder.

“I have to admit, Jumin,” MC snuggled closer, “this was a really good idea.”

Eventually, it got a bit too cold for them, and the couple decided to play in the snow another time. They went back inside, Jumin put on a fire, MC made some hot chocolate, and the three snuggled up together on the couch.

Jumin turned to MC, “This was quite a pleasant experience.” He smiled.

“Yes, it was.” MC smiled back.

Jumin pulled them closer. “I wouldn’t mind staying out in the snow again if it means that it would end like this.”

 

**[Bonus]**

Jumin and MC were enjoying the snow with the rest of the RFA members. Suddenly, Yoosung got angry and threw a snowball at Seven. Instead of getting revenge on Yoosung, Seven threw one at MC, which they narrowly avoided.

“Oh, you asked for it.” MC said and threw a snowball at Seven’s shoulder.

Jumin looked at them confused.

“Come on, Jumin!” They said, crouching down and forming another snowball, “It’s a snowball fight!” They laughed when they hit Seven right in the face.

Jumin smiled. “What an interesting commoner activity.”

Jumin tried to make a snowball as well, but instead of flying towards the others, it just plopped down on the ground. He stared at it for a moment and tried again, getting the same results.

MC was about to help him when he suddenly got pelted with several snowballs coming from Seven and Zen’s ~~when did he get there?~~ Snow Fort.

“Every man for himself!” MC screamed as they ran away.

A look of betrayal flashed on Jumin’s face as he was pelted with more snowballs.

“I’m sorry, my love! It’s survival of the fittest!”

 

That night, Jumin decided to learn more about snowball fights. MC was also punished for abandoning him earlier, which they didn’t mind at all.


	4. Zen

**Snow:**

“Zen, it’s freezing!” MC whined, pulling their coat tighter around themselves.

It was snowing that morning, and Zen, being Zen, wanted to take a romantic stroll in the park.

“Come on, babe! It’ll be so romantic!” He said, tugging on their arm.

Of course, MC couldn’t say no, and that’s how they ended up walking outside at -18C.

“But isn’t it romantic, MC?” Zen smiled, “Here, let me help keep you warm.” He said, pulling them close.

MC smiled back. “Yeah, I guess it is pretty sweet.”

 

They walked around like that for a while, just enjoying the scenery, taking a selfie, now and then. It really was beautiful, and MC really liked being so close to Zen.

Zen led them to a frozen pond, where there were several people ice skating.

Zen smiled at them, “You didn’t think I’d pass up this opportunity to show you how graceful I am on ice, did you?” He said, holding up two pairs of ice skates.

Zen was… not so graceful. He actually fell down quite a few times. Seven, to be exact, MC was trying their best not to laugh. But he finally got the hang of it after a while. He was skating with MC, acting like he was supporting them, but it was actually the other way around.

“See MC? I told you I was graceful!”

MC looked at him and left his hold, watching him as they skated backwards.

Zen faltered, “MC, wait!”

Eight.

 

**[Bonus]**

Hide. Don’t let him find you.

Zen was making fun of Yoosung again, telling him that he should stop playing LOLOL or else he’d never get a girlfriend. MC was telling him to let up a bit, but he wouldn’t listen and kept pushing Yoosung’s buttons. Finally, Yoosung snapped and started pelting him with snowballs. He couldn’t even fight back, Yoosung was going so fast.

“Zen, come out and play!” Yoosung sang.

Zen felt like his heart was going to beat out of his chest. He was hiding behind a pile of snow, cursing his height for the first time, and hoping to god that his white hair made for good camouflage.

“Come on! Don’t you want to show me how useless LOLOL is?”

Zen sunk down lower but accidentally made a sloshing noise in the snow.

Gotcha.

Yoosung started throwing snowballs at him, with Zen trying to run away. “Ow! Ah! Yoosung! Owch! MC! Don’t forget me!” Zen ended up fake dying dramatically with MC just watching them amused from a distance.


	5. Yoosung

Yoosung loved snow. He loved playing around in it. And he was especially excited, since he could experience it with MC now.

“Come on, MC!” Yoosung called out, running ahead of them to the top of the hill. It was snowing out, so he and MC decided to go have some fun.

“Are you ready?” He asked once they sat on their sleds. “One, two, three, go!” He kicked off.

“Woohoo! Wasn’t that fun, MC?” He asked once they got to the bottom. It was the third time already, and MC found how excited he was getting, adorable. Yoosung suddenly dropped back on the ground and started making snow angels.

“Yoosung!” MC called out, “You’re gonna get all wet! You could get sick!”

Yoosung stood up once he was done and held them in his arms. “I love having a girl/boyfriend that worries about me.” He gave them a quick kiss. “Come on!” Yoosung said, dusting the snow off his clothes, “Let’s go build snowmen!”

 

**[Bonus]**

Yoosung was in his element. He loved playing snow, and he really loved snowball fights. Seven challenged him to one, and now it was an all out snow war between all the RFA members. Seven sealed his fate when he kept missing Yoosung and hit the other members. ~~He was probably doing it on purpose.~~

By now, most of the other members had already given up. V couldn’t join them for obvious reasons, Jumin was dead. He never stood a chance. Zen provoked Yoosung, so you can guess what happened to him.

Yoosung was hiding behind a tree and saw MC and Jaehee taking Seven down. He decided to make a sneak attack. He snuck up behind them, but before he could even get close, Jaehee threw a snowball at his face. “That one was for Zen.”


	6. Jaehee

"It's cold today, isn't it?"

MC and Jaehee were finally putting up Christmas decorations around the house. It looked amazing. It was the kind of thing you'd see on a magazine. MC didn't expect anything less from their girlfriend.

"Yes, it is." Jaehee said as she added more ornaments to the tree.

“Jaehee, look!” MC pointed out their window. It was snowing out.

Jaehee was glad they decided to put up the decorations outside first.

MC grabbed onto Jaehee's wrist. "Jaehee, I think it's time for a break. Let's go play in the snow for a bit!"

Jaehee smiled. "I suppose that's alright. Just make sure you dress properly. I don't want you getting sick."

The couple went out in their warmest clothes, holding hands and just chatting. They watched as little kids play around in the snow.

"I can't wait until we get to watch our own kids like this." Jaehee said, spacing out.

MC smiled at her. "Me neither."

Jaehee blushed, not realizing she said that out loud. "I-I mean, um,"

MC took her into their arms and she blushed even more. "I love you."

"I love you too."

 

**[Bonus]**

MC and Jaehee were out enjoying the snow with the RFA. Seven had somehow convinced everyone to build snowmen. It was getting a little chilly so Jaehee suggested the two of them go back inside for some hot chocolate. As soon as they turned away, however, Jaehee felt something cold hit her back. She turned back around, and saw Seven, frozen is place, Yoosung's back was turned to them, but he was also looking at them. Seven pointed at Yoosung.

RIP Seven.


	7. V

It was getting close to Christmas, and V and MC decided to get some shopping done. They were exiting a shop, when they noticed it was snowing out. MC was so excited. They ran outside so they could enjoy it. V thought it was adorable. He watched as the snowflakes fell around them. Every time he'd think that they couldn't get any more beautiful, they'd surprise him with something like this. He was so happy he brought his camera.

MC suddenly noticed him taking pictures. "Huh? V, what are you doing?"

"Wait, wait, wait. Just stay like that." He'd say and take another picture.

"V!" They laughed. "Stop it!"

"Just a few more!" He smiled.

 

V sat on the couch, staring at the pictures he took. He was so happy, staring at the love of his life, just enjoying themselves. MC walked in with some hot chocolate for the both of them, and sat next to him. He wrapped his arm around their shoulder.

"What are you looking at?" They asked.

V showed them the pictures and MC smiled.

"Next time, I want us to be in it together. It could be our Christmas card!"

V was already planning how they would take it.

 

**[Bonus]**

V loved watching the snow with MC, and he loved watching his family, the RFA, enjoy it even more. MC was chatting with Jaehee, when V suddenly grabbed them and moved in front of them.

“V, what-“ MC said but then noticed Luciel standing far behind him. MC checked V’s back and saw that it was covered with snow.

“Uh, bye!” Luciel said, and quickly ran away.


End file.
